my new life
by rainchaserbrony
Summary: this is the story of me and my brothers adventures in equestria. i would appreaceate it if you told me if we are OP andmi think that we are and that is bad with how i am. what am i? read to findout.
1. a new life part 1

A/N my name is RC. i dont own mlp or A/N

Hello this is a story of my journy to equestria. I went with my B-Day twin Dragon chaser. My name is Rain Chaser and this is our story.

It all started when we where watching the season 4 premire. Ill be honest. i myself was scared when it happened. I can only imagen how DC felt. A portal opened on our tv and a firmilar pink hoof reached out towards us and grabed us befor we could react. We had been kidnaped by Pinkie Pie!

Open POV

"ok, this is weird. where the hey is every pony?" DC asked. "what the heck! you is a shado pegasis! wow you look dank! sersualy tho? deep blue? red eyes? you look like a red eyes black dragon from yugioh in pony form."

"idk. wow. ok, lets just swere an oath of feteaty to the 4 princesses, and do our best to protect twilight and the rest. hey, you look just like you thought you would." Said RC

RC is deep blue with a wiled unkept mane that is black and blue. he was a shadow pegasis(*will explane later*). he has a 5 pointed star made of 8th notes as his cutiemark.

DC is a slightly smaller shadow pegasis, he has a red mane, and has a grey coat. his cutie mark is a hamer falling on a sering hot sword.

they both had the dmca insignia on here eye(DC had it on his left, RC had it on his right)

"HEY WHOS THERE! COMEOUT AND STATE YOUR BISSNES." sad a voice behind them.

"my name is Rain Chaser. this is my Birth day twin DC. we are adoptive siblings and we are both shadow pegasi. a shadow pegasis a pegasis that has wings of shadow and have light link to magic. we can 'shadow travle' it basicly mens to teleport through the shadows. such as this." said RC as he walked towards DC shadow and he disapered when he tuched it. "hey there!" he was behind he guard. the guard yelled in fright as RC walked twords DC from behind him.

"We came here to become guards for princess twilight. we are kiled in many types of attack and defence. I make he wepons and armor. RC tests them with his specal talent. he cam make bass and alto music at frequences that can destroy a brick. oh and we are boath wepon mysters and our wepons are eachother" said DC.

"what is a 'wepon mister' and 'wepon'?" sad the guard "i need to know befor i let you be the princesses guard."

"a wepon is a pony who can chang how they look to be a wepon. a wepon mister is the one who can use the wepon as one. i am a three bladed scyth. DC is the last of a tribe who can change in to many wepons. he is he last. and no it isint all shadow pegasi hat can do it. we are the last who can." said RC as he grabed DC arm. when he did DC started to glow and when the flash disapated RC held a chain sword. another flash and the sword was a double crossbow. another flash and there was a black obsidian bladed katana with blue fire along the blade, RC also had blue fire horns. one last flash and DC was standing there beside RC.

"So, can we go see the princess and become her guard?" asked RC starting to get a little borde.

"ok. you may speak to the princess and she will decree wheather you may be her guard. follow and by the way my names shining armor. you will be working for my little sister." said shining

timelaps to after RC and DC met princess twilight and explaned what they are.

"Ok, So let ke get this straight, you want to be my personal guards and ive alredy sceen that you are capable so I'l let you have a tryal run. today i need to find princess clestia and luna to findout what is wrong with the sky. now than lets go." said twilight as she and spike left.

"yes your magisty." said RC and DC simotanusly as they followed. "let us be off."

"drop the act. i know that you dont need to talk like that. darnit! why am i rhyming? any way, follow me.

"ok. we dont really like to talk that way any way. but we have to otherwise captian shining armor will be really mad at us. so when he is around we'll put the 'royal guard act up when he or another guard is around." said RC

"as you wish, princess" said DC

"ok," said twilight."when a guard or my bbbff is around put up that act. utherwise just call me twilight or twi."

"as you say." said RC and DC

in the throne room/court.

as the 3 entered the throne room twi notced that both luna and clestia where not there. then two roual guards entered the room and went to twi and bowed asking for orders.

"ok. keep the serch for he princesses on. tell me when you find somthing."said twi befor they ran off.

another guard than entered to find twilight.

"The everfree forest is invading."said the guard

in ponyvill

apple jack was working her farm while her family was uproting strange weeds.

"keep at it every pony! theas weeds wont pull themselfs!" yelled apple jack to her family. apple blome was pulling one weed and it just keept coming she walked for about 200 hoofs and it was coming out.

"when will thiss weed come out?!"screamd apple bloom to her family. big mac had no more luck, each time he went for a weed it moved out of the way.

"eeyup"said big mac as he went for a weed.

"nope" when he mised.

this went on for another 20 minuts.

"well youngins we aint goin any where any idea what ta do?" asked granny smith.

"nope" said b7g mac

"nope"said apple bloom

"one idea. i'll be back everypony keep weeding till i get back." said aj

she headed off to ponyvill leaving the rest of the family to the farm. as she did a fimarler cyan pegasis was trying and faling to cpear some black thorny clouds.

"comeon! get lost ya everfree clouds!"she was yelling in rage at the clouds.

as she did rarity was in her kichen making brekfast for herself and sweetie bell.

"Sweetie Bell! Breakfast!" she said while moving the tea to the table. as she did it started to fly around bersickly and attack opal and rarities designs. when the pot stoped rarity yelled at sweetie bell.

"Sweetie if this is a prank from you and the other crusaders it is not funnie!" rarity yeled up the stars.

sweetie then starts bouncing down the stairs on her head.

"i*thunk* am*thunk* not*thunk* doing*tthunk* this*thunk*!" said sweetie between steps. when she gets to the bottem a curtan starts to chase her.

rarity freks out and rushes out side to find help. as she dose rainbow dash, fluttershy, apple jack, and pinkie pie are about to go inside to get help.

"We need help" yelled all 5 of them at once

"maby we should go to the lybrary to get some infermation on theas weeds. i ant seen anythan like em" said aj

"ok said the rest."

meanwhile in canterlot.

"ok how are we gonna get to ponyvill when the train just left?"aksed twilight

"Teleport." said DC

"we shal meet you there." said RC

"are you sure? i will be there faster than you and i wont be able to wait long. but if your sure lets meet up at the gold oaks lybrary. ok?" said twilight befor she teleported there.

"lets go" said RC as he and DC walked in to a shadow and disapered.

ponyvill outside gold oaks

twilight had just arived when behind her was RC and DC

"how are you here so fast?" said a slightly startled twilight.

"shadow travle rember?" said RC as they walked twords the front dors and found the rest of the mane 6 there alredy.

"Twilight!" screemed Fluttershy, Rainbowdash, pinkie pie, Apple jack, and Rarity.

"Hi, girles! thiss is my tryal run royal guard, Rain Chaser and Dragon Chaser." saod twilight.

" hello. we are pleas to meet the frends of princess twilight sparkel. I am Dragon Chaser. this is Rainchaser. you can call us RC and DC." said DC.

"so we herd you have a forest problem. we are redy to do all we can to protect her highness and frends. as you know I am RC. Me and DC are redy to work for your safty. and if we may, can me and DC have a short talk to you miss Pie." said RC.


	2. part 2

(*RC's pov*)

me and DC where haveaheart to heart with pinkie pie outside the lybrary.

"why did you take us here, pinkie?" I asked pinkie pie while the rest of the main 6 was inside.

"Well, I thought that mabey twilight could use some frendes right now. and since we cant alwas be with her ithought we could bring forth two of the most loyal, trustworth, honest, kind, hilarous, and gnorous people Icould see. you are thoes people. and you will get alies as time progresses. for now just protect twilight for us when we cant." she said.

"ok. so our reason for being here is explaned but now could we ask for the next 4 alies? 2 choses each." said DC

" ok! who?"

"Brendan aldreage, and averey aldreage. brothers, great with wepons and pretty all around badasses. pleas keep them human and give them each 2 katanas and 3 butterfly trench knives, badass spike verson." I said.

"camron mondragon and tony stark. cam with a AK 47, mk1911, and a nagant 5 shot pistol. stark, ponyfied, with a ponyfied version of his marck 9 siute. with a jarvis mrco chip." said DC. I honestly have to give him propes for this, I mean really?! tony stark? ironman? that is just badass.

"well lets get going and start finding zecora about the vines of disharmony." I said to the rest of the main 6.

"Wait how come uou caled those everfree vines the vines of disharmony? did YOU set them up?" ask rainbow dash. well cover almost blown.

"Well as for if I am the one who set thoes vines no. I call them that because they are like the litral meaning of discord. not Discord with a cappatal letter but discord little d. Oh i just rembered! all of my frends who are willing to join the starlight royal guards will be here in about a weak or so. we have 3 wepon masters who are puerly badplot and ust specal PFM wepons. they look compleatly diffrent and they are childhood frends of ours. he other one is a compleat techhead who is only alive because he is badplot and has a super mangenet in his chest to let him live." said RC.

"And now i think Zacora is just outside." said Dicord from under my main.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" we all yeled except me and DC who went shadow demon blade(*my name for the blade from blue exorcsist.*) and held the blade a littral milameter from his neck. i swere if he swalloled he would have slit his throt.

"now, now, now. no reason to kill on sight me my multiversual frends. im just here to help." he said as twilight told us to stand down. we did but we keept him in our sight at all times.

"Wait," twilight said suddeltly "'multiversal'? that means they arent from this deminsconal plane! Rain Chaser! Dragon Chaser! where exactly are you from!"

"*huh* well discord wasent lying when he said we where multi demensional. we are here because of a scertan 4th wall breaking pony. i wont give HER name. but from where weir from this entire universe is a Televison searies. in our worldyou are all justfictonal charicters from a world of mythology. and humans are the senit beings on earth. me and DC are humans. and pinkie pleas dont inact or even THINK ofdoing what is done in cupcakes, rainbow you quityour job at the Factory, and fluttershy whatever is in your shead destroy it or burry it. and thoes where quotsfron fanficton. and thestarl7ght guard will alwas serve Twilight." i saidwhile hoping that the 'my little dasie' fiction is fully fake.

"and the rest of the quard, except tony, is going to be humans. a human is a biped that looks like a hairless ape. my real brother camron is going to be our 'hevey gunner', brendian and avery are gonna be our back line fighters and the ones that stay close to the main body of the group." said DC

"and around everyone except the starlight guard and the people here, our names will remane RC and DC. but if it is just the guard or this group my real name is Damian Gonzalez, this is Logan moondragon. but as you use our names usethem to your descression."

"oh and one last thing. if damian starts to hum this song(*hums brother blake cretures come alive*) start to run away as fast as you can and stay away from any shadows. if you here that tune its not RC its Death chaser. RC gone mad. he will relentlessly hunt his prey till i can calm him with this tune(* hums awoken by brony dance party and wodden toaster.*). i will cal out to you then." said DC. after he h7ms the first time my eyes turn from dark blue to blood red and slited with my head acting like professor stine from soule eatter.

"ok. well atleast i know im protected but this would have ben best placed in your resame." said a slight afraid and peved twilight "shale we go now?"

AN names are not real. they have been changed for the safty of the people. and as for your wepon questions...LOOK FOR THEM ON GODAM GOOGLE YOU LAZY GONADS!

well than. redy for next in line?


	3. part 3

A/N sorry for the late and randome updating. ihad school til last week and then idident have internet. Again sorry. Rainchaserbrony dose not own mlp. End A/N

"ok. Time to go find that tree." said brendian

"fine."said avery

"lets GO!" said RC and DC

time laps to just befor the rockadile attack

"so, any idea how far from lunas castle we are?" asked RC

"id say about 40 kilometers." said twilight as they approched a river that had rocks across it "Lets get across this by using the stones"

"ok. But becarful." said DC

As twilight was walking across the stones they came out of the river as a rockadile. Everyone but RC was freaking out and when DC saw RC was eyeing the Rockadile he was reddy to scream.

"Lets do this!" said a calm DC "GGRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed as a dark blue fire surounded him. When it faded there stood a blue and black 10 foot tall (*4 feet taller than princess clestia*) dimond dog.

"HEY ROCKIE! ARE YA REDY TA DIE!" yelled the dog.

"Ya shoulda worend us you where gonna go DD, RC!" yelled a frustrated DC while the rest of the groupe was scared wit less. DC ran to RC and changed in to a giant pickax from minecraft.

He rockadile charged but in the time it got there RC had alredy brought the pick ax down in a fattal blow to the cranial cavity.

"AND THATS HOW WE DO IT, BOY!" said RC

"well now that you guys have seen this. This is a power damian had on earth, he was a shifter. And no hes not a changling." said DC after he turned back in to himself. Meanwhile RC had been surounded by the fire and reverted back in to himself.

"a 'shifter' is a person or pony, as it were, who can change themself in to their spirit anamal or other animal. The wolf is my spirit anamal. But the phonix is my guide. i can turn in to a normal greay wolf with ease but when i do DC is the only person i can talk to, mental link." RC explaned as the rest of the groupe was still terafied.

"THE HELL, DAMIAN!? SiNCE WHEN COULD YOU DO THAT?!" yelled a flustered camron.

"ive never sean magic like that any where, ever. Just what are you?!" yelled a scared princess twilight.

"*sigh* im a wiccan. A wiccan is basicaly the human equivilant of a unicorn. And some wiccans are the equivlant of pegasi and changlings. I am one of the latter group. But I am NOT a changling! I can only change how I look and some parts of my body. Like this*changes in to a draconiquis with the legs and arms of a timberwolf. Then changes in to a fullon changling. Then in to a human. Than in to the hulk. Then in to himself with the head of discord. Than in to unicorn twilight sparkel. Then finaly back to himself* thoes where the first 6 of my fullbody transfermations. Butth is is my personal faverote partal transfermation *he changed his shadow wings to wings of fire*." said RC "pleas dont kill me for being this way. And brendian put the granade and knive down. The rockadile is dead and Ive alredy sworn to serve princess twilight sparkel."

"ok. Damian, I am sorry for how I treated you when I still whent to dixon and penasco. Pleas dont kill me." said a flustered avery aldreage.

"dude. I forgave you for that when I still whent there. Even if you and brendan where real b***hs. I wont hurt you or brendian. Hell so long as someone makes a few golems a month ill be fine. The reason for the golems is because I cant contain my rage anymore the amulet I enchanted to gather my rage was destroyed when I came here. I only have a 3 inch fuse so no testing me brendian. You may have the guns but I have the power." this conversation was done while walking to lunas castle.

"where here. Hey look there must be the tree of harmony." said fluttershy.

"hey look the tree of harmony! How are we gonna get down *oooff, ouch, ahhh, eek, owe, yipe, ouchie, ugh.* here. Know what? You guies ang girls just take the stairs."said pinkie pie.

"..." said RC

"..." said DC

"..." said brendian

"..." said avery

"... Ok." said camron

"...eyah. Lets take the stairs." said twi while the rest of the main six and the starlight guard started down the stairs.

"wow. So thats the tree of harmony. Its a big un ant it?" said AJ

"eeeyup" said big mac

"BIG MAC WHEN DID YALL GET ERE?!"

"I didnt" bluefire to RC who was laughing in an out of controll way.

"DRNIT RAINCHASER IMA GET YA! GET YER YELLER ARSE BACK ERE NOW!"

"NO" said RC as he ran away from AJ twords a shadowy wall

"Hah now I got... Ya? What the discord?" said AJ as RC disapered in two the shadows.

"yes?" said discord from under AJs hat.

"yall know where RC went?"

"eyb .uoy llet tnac Itub ,sey" said discord backwards

"what did he say?"said a slightly beweldered AJ

"he said 'yes, but I cant tell you. Bye'" said RC from behind AJ

"AAAAHHHHH!"she screamed "WHEN THE HEY DID YALL GET THERE?!

"shadow tavile. And as for your next question on why discord cant tell you where I was. I littraly own his soul. I talked him out of it with my skilles and a simple disquise." said RC while holding a new neckless up for them to see(*it is a soule from soule eater with the symbol for etternal cahos in its center*).

"ok than. Sow how do we destroy the vines?" asked RD

"just put the elements back in the tree and let the tree do the rest." said DC

"are you sure?" asked rarity

"well, I am a seer so yes. I am 100 percent sure." said DC

"a seer is a person or pony who can tell thing befor they happen. Unless its pinkie pie or defies all laws of logic." said cameron.

"I RESENT THAT!" said josphef

"GO HOME JOSPHEF! You need to protect whats left of the order!" said RC

"who was that?"asked a beweldered twilight.

"just my boss and the most powerfull wiccan in america." said RC "dont question him and the gods wont attack you."

"wut?" said everyone except pinkie pie and RC

"he is the experiment of the gods. Pretty much our version of a evil pinkie pie. He quit littraly is the spawn of all things holy and unholy. Stuck in a mortal body. But if he dies. So do I. He bound his orignal soul to me. His soule was two parts, good(*me*) and bad (*him*), so if he is bad I make him stop if I am too good he balances it out. So till yesterday I was pretty much damed to die when he did. But not the other way around. But now. Im free of that but he can stll kill me in a minute." said RC leaving everyone in bewilderment.

"... Ok. Lets just get this over with and go home."said twilight as she and the element bearers relinquished their elements back to the tree. When she had, the tree released a burst of harmony that destroyed all he black vines and freeded the princesses fron the vines grasp.

"wow." they all said.

"you did well twilight. We thank you for freeing us." said luna

"I aswell wish to thank all of your frends. But I happen to see some new faces in the group. Twilight who are they?" asked princess clestia.

"princess thes are my royal guard. The starlight guard. The captians of my guard is RC and DC. They work together to prtoect me and the rest of us on this jorny. Next is brendan and avery alderage and camron monodragon. They are childhood frends of RC and DC. But as to how 5 humans got here and as to why only RC and DC are ponies we may never know."

Skip till after the explanation of heir jorny to save the princesses.

"so that about is it. You alredy kow the rest." said twilight to clestia

"so humans have come to equestria again except thiss time as frends. Well they will be welcomed as frends! I, princes clestia solar(*this is clestias full name. Dont question it or why lunas full name is lunacesence lunar. Just. Dont. Ask.*), do solomly apoint Rain Chaser and Dragon Chaser to the equestrian royal guard. I also instate that Rain Chaser and Dragon Chaser be the leaders of the starlight guard, they may instare and court marshal the starligt guard. Congragulations my newest allies." said clestia after a minut.

"WELCOME HUMANS TO EQUESTRIA!" said RCV(*royal canterlot voice*) luna "WE ARE HONERED TO CALL YOU ALIES."

"well than," RC said while whiping some blood from his left ear with a regular hand."now than its time for me and DC to eplain our presence and frends to you..."

One superlong human equestria conversasion and explaning about the show later

"and on earth the 4th season premeire episod was about to end we where wisked here by a uknown force pinkie pie and decided to join our favriote cartoon heros on their journy." said DC as they finished talking.

"well I wouldent say our favrote. Me and avery are all for iron man." said brendian

"well than I guss now is best to tell you this, we know a person who is gonna bring one more person to join the starlight guard. And scince we chose the people at the start who we chose to join us, we chose the most stable and badplot person their, iron man." said DC

"some one say ironman over here?" said tony stark "wait, why are their techini coler ponies here? And who xalled me here?"

"we called you here because we need a powerful alli to help us defend this contry fromdestruction and protect princess twilight sparkel." said DC

"GAH! Talking ponies(*aimes pulsar cannon twords DC and RC*)" stark said in shock

"shuldent of dont that dude" said camron from behind iron man

"wh-*RC morphs in to the hulk and DC morphs in to 'pot of lightning' from soule eater and they start beating stark withi a inch of his life*"

About 3 minuits and 50 atemps to seperate iron man from his mach 2 sute befor they succeed

"ok. Ponie can hold their own and i am at the 3rd from the bottem i chain of comand in he guard. Great, just GREAT." said stark after he was freed fro his nolonger funching suite.

"just so you know, me and RC are top, camron is the wepons guide, i am the crafts man, RC is the phyco pyro who only i have a chance at here especaily since josphef aint here to calm him, and then come our techead you, and after you are are fighters, brendian and avery. We all fight but i am a master at crafting materials, RC is nearly unstopable and able to littraly sweet talk the king of chaos him self out of his own soul(* indacates twords RCs nechless*), brendian and avery are masters of all fighting arts, and camron is a littral living book of knolage of all wepons in bothe the fake and real worlds." said DC at a rate the coulda given pinkie pie a run for her money.

"while we're on the subject, im in charg of you and RC and i am under the comand of princess clestia, luna, and cadance. Right?" asked twiligt as we where getting setteled in to the castle barakes till our houses around the ponievill lybary where set up.

"right. Hey stop staring at us like where not a part of the royal guard our selfs!" said RC wahile descuised as DC just to troll the guard and any ponie they see.

"sorry, its just that you arent like any creatures wheave ever sean. What are you all?" said a guard with blood red hair and a deep blue coat. His cutie mark is the symbol from assisins cread black flag.

"*sigh* me and DC are shadow pegasi. Im part changling but im strictly vegatarian and more loyal than rainbow dash, sorry dasie, and DC is part dragon, hence the name. Theas three are humans(*gestures widly twords brendian avery and cam*), they come from another world alltogether. Me and DC where from their ourselfs but we alwas looked like this. And finaly his is tony stark, aka Iron man, he is the littral meaning of a master of all trades. He created his own armor from scratch and it can easly overpower all of you pluse the night guard pluse he death guard. So dont mess with us. Oh and another thing about me, i have a short fuse and i verry skilled with my changling abilites, that is how me and DC survived in a world of humans who would have killed any of us just because we where diffrent. Brendian and camron knew of our being and avery was so skilled ad deception that he tricked me in to telling him what we are. But i managed to stop that train of thought and i mastered the ability to decept anypony. I am a king when deception is involved. I tricked discord in to sealing a deal with me with him giving me his soul. Dont as about it." said RC after about 6 minuits giving the short version.

"oh. So you think you are soo cool because you are aliens and freaks, huh? Well you aint." said he day guard.

"wanna spar? You chose the wepons and the grounds. We'll see whos better." said RC

"RC dont go berserk on em, ok. Just take hum down dont destroy him." said Twilight from where she was.

"ok princess." said RC

"traing grounds. Pratice swords. Now." said the guard "by the way, im taynkd. And so you know im a sword master. Lets go."

at the training grounds.

"ok, the mach between taynkd and RC is about to begin. Is both parties redy?" asked the wepons master ace.

"yes." said taynkd

"now i am." said RC after he changed in to a human wih the saim coller skeem.

"Begin" said ace

At the start RC and taynkd simply cyrcled eachother waiting for the other to begin. Suddently RC fantid a skull slash and changed in to a center strike. Taynkd deflected the blow and went to get RC in his exposed gut. RC paried the blow sending it upword then waited to side step the slam towrds his then whent in to a full body slash towordshis sword breaking it cleanly in two.

"give up yet? Or do ya wantto continu? Hell ill even give ya my blade and use your broken blade." said RC

"you must be crazy. But whatever. Lets go." said taynkd.

"here" said RC

They then began to spar again but now taynkd thought he had the upper hand but suddently his blade was out of his hand and he had a broken blade under his neck.

"i win."said RC

"guess we should of worned you that RC is a knive fighter. He can impale a knive in he eye of an opponent at 25 yards. He is alwas using his hand made knives to train at home. So ya. Dont risk it for the buisket." said cam

"wut just happened?" said taynkd.

"i just wouped you. Guess cam is right about that one, should of worned you that i fight with knives or pick axes most." said RC

"ok. You have my respect but i still dont trust you for being part changling." said taynkd

"dont worrie abou it. Most wouldent. And just so you know. It uasly takes two to beat me. One holds my arms and the other knockes my wind out. Except jophef or someone with a rainged attack." RC

"ok." taynkd " so no violence between us and no hatred hor our history?"

"yep." said RC and DC

"and now this is the end of your battel. RC won." said princess luna when she came out of the shadows behind twilight.

"princess. Did you see our mach? It was frendly compatition but we held nothing back."said RX

"you did good but maby a sparing match would be better between more evenly march opponets?" said luna

"true, except he did have magic on his side. All i did is shift to my huminoide stait and use my natril skills. No magic for me but i never said anithing like that to him"said RC

"ok, true. I forgot i had it to behonest." said taynkd.

"fair enough to me and they did have a balence between their skilles. So couldent get much farier." said discord.

"discord go back to your house pleas. Im trying to keep balence here. Chaos is need in the griffen kingodome now though." said RC

"on my way boss." sais discord

"..." said luna

"..." said DC

"..." said cam

"..." said taynkd

"why did he listen to you? And how did you manage to get him to be so obedient?" asked twilight?

"as ive said three times now, i now own his soul. He has to obey me." said RC "who knew discord could be tricked by a simple disquise and a few 'one bear's


End file.
